


If Only She Knew

by Thestorywhisperer



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestorywhisperer/pseuds/Thestorywhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love at its best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only She Knew

      She is everywhere. Her lavender scent still lingers on his sheets. He cannot bring himself to wash them. To send her away.

      She is poison to his thoughts. The sweet ecstasy coursing through his veins. Her radiant smile that could eclipse the sun is the reason he gets up every morning. He lives for moments like these. At night, his bed grows cold as he yearns to comb his fingers through her golden locks and keep her safe.

      His lips are drunk on the memory of their first kiss. A blissful accident imprinted in his brain for eternity. What he wants he cannot have. For so their fate was written by a tactless amateur. Two worlds collide but, the beauty of the tragedy is keeping feelings at bay. Obscured by the fear of tearing their connection apart. 

      He is destined to love and protect her. At all costs. Even if it means that his love is a song only he can hear. No sacrifice would ever be enough for him. If only she knew how much he is capable of risking.

If only she knew...


End file.
